


Memories

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Memories, One Shot, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Loki's memories aren't quite right.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was prompted by the first sentence: “Why wouldn’t I be mad? You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years.”  
> I'm working on one shots at the moment to get some practice in.  
> I own nothing, but oh wouldn't I like to!

“Why wouldn’t I be mad? You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years.”

Jane’s irate voice echoed through the spacious suite from the kitchen. I took a deep, steadying breath and made my way through the rooms that had been provided at the Avengers facility for the Asgardian contingent.

There, in the open planned communal space, stood Jane in the plush dressing gown I gave her last Christmas looking like a fearsome Valkyrie staring down the God of Mischief who subsequently was frowning guardedly back. I stepped into the rooms that I’d avoided as best I could for the last 2 weeks to avoid Loki; there’s nothing more painful than your husband staring blankly at you as though you were a complete stranger.

I stepped past him where he sat at the kitchen counter, ignoring him, and began making Jane and I coffee. Jane hadn’t even acknowledged my existence, but without coffee, I was not doing any different. Loki’s current lack of acknowledgement, however, wasn’t nearly the same.

For about a week after his ‘miraculous’ resurrection, I had thought leaving me on Midgard had been his way of dumping me. I guessed when you come from a culture that doesn’t believe in divorce, it must be easier to just place your spouse on another planet; out of sight, out of mind. He’d said he needed to do something on Asgard and needing me to remain safe. He placed a charm on me so no one would recognise me, and then left.

At least I wasn’t entirely alone, as, after the mind-blowing and heartbreaking events of the Battle of New York, I had come clean with Jane, asking for her silence. She had been unhappy at first, with good reason, but had eventually returned to being my dearest friend and chosen sister with enthusiasm.

But divorce as explanation didn’t fit for the man who had married me in secret, for fear of his father’s disapproval. A man whose prior actions suggested that he’d rather swallow his dagger, than be without me.

I pushed the completed beverage into the astrophysicist’s hands. “Janey, leave the Zombie God alone and drink your coffee.”

“Can I kill him?”

“No.”

“Just a little bit?”

I inspected him, avoiding his eyes, before turning back to Jane. “Which bit?”

Jane rolled her eyes, drinking from her mug in silence. Making her way back to the rooms she and Thor shared as her response.

“Thank you Lady Darcy, for your protection.” Came Loki’s sarcastic but amused voice from behind me.

Two months after leaving me here on Midgard with a new identity, Thor landed right by my location. He didn’t recognise me, but his arrival had indicated that Heimdall, who had no doubt seen me being charmed, did; which means that Loki’s charm wasn’t what had prevented me from being recognised. Something else had happened in the time between the fight with the Destroyer in Puente Antiguo, where the machine had actively avoided hitting me on multiple occasions, and the time of his fake death. As it surely would have been the perfect time to come back for his wife with all that time on his hands, even if he was pretending to be the All-Father. Unless the discovery of his being Jotun had something to do with his inability to even recognize me, I imagined the problem lay with the events surrounding his time with Thanos.

Prior to inviting Loki to join us in the Avengers Facility, something that I wasn’t able to object to as it would have caused too many questions; Thor mentioned that Loki had been controlled by the Mind Stone, just like Hawkeye and Eric. Because of this information I had organised to meet with Vision, the current incarnation of the stone, to see if he could find something out even if it was from the stone itself or in some other way.

I could have tried probing Loki magically, but since his Seidr is much stronger than my own, I’d be found out. At which point I would be considered a threat by all since none here knew me other than Darcy Lewis; a magicless human with an inappropriate mouth and a penchant for pranking people. Not Sigyn Goddess of Fidelity and Devotion the wife of Loki who had a penchant for pranking people.

I shrugged, looked pointedly down at my coffee and made my way past him to leave the room, but was stopped when he gently yet firmly wrapped his large pale hand around my upper arm, stopping me. Without forethought, my eyes instantly connected to his impenetrable emeralds and I felt every molecule of my body suffocate painfully in his apathetic gaze.

“There’s something about you. I just can’t quite figure what it is.” He said softly, I wasn’t stupid to think he was doing anything other than giving me a warning. What was I to do, tell him I’m his wife? Thor didn’t recognise me, he certainly didn’t recognise me. I’d sound like a lunatic.

I smiled weakly at him and attempted to step away, except the Jotun didn’t let go. I felt panic begin to climb up the back of my throat at his calculating gaze; he looked as though he were studying prey.

Vision’s sudden entrance to the room through the wall of the kitchen startled me so hard that I dropped my mug of coffee on Loki’s leg. He let my arm go with a growl that I’d heard before, though it was in a more intimate, less threatening situation than this one.

“Have I arrived early?” Vision asked with a remote expression on his face.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to allow my thoughts to settle before looking at the clock on the wall. He was right on time. How long had it taken me to make coffee?

“No, you’re good. I was planning to meet you elsewhere though.” I cringed internally as the words left my mouth when I realised my eyes had flicked momentarily over to Loki. If ever there were a time I wish I could teleport myself, it would be now. Loki almost instantly perked up.

“Oh Lady Darcy, don’t let my presence deter you from your conversation.” Loki’s overly amiable voice cheerfully cut down any sense of safety I thought I had on Midgard. “Make yourself comfortable, Vision. Could I get you a tea? Or a coffee perhaps? I promise not to douse you in it. Though I am beginning to think this is a human custom, as Jane and now Darcy have both introduced me to such behaviour.”

Biting my lip as I watched Loki direct Vision to the lounging area while the green mist of his magic removed any trace of coffee from his clothing, I turned back to the coffee maker and poured another cup for myself. Knowing I was stalling as best I could; Loki swept in and guided me, with artificial cheer on his face, across the room.

I had been sitting there an awkward minute or two as I sipped my coffee, and tried to think of how to phrase my questions as to not refer to Loki in any way. I needed to know if the Mind Stone had removed memories of me, and if so, did they lay dormant, or were they permanently inaccessible. An idea came to me, and I locked my eyes with Vision’s.

“Is it possible that whilst under the control of the Mind Stone, through the staff Loki wielded during the conflict of New York, Dr Selvig had any of his memories erased completely, or is it possible that they can be returned?” I realised after my words left my mouth that my speech was completely different to that of who Darcy Lewis was meant to be. Merely being in the proximity of Loki was affecting me far more than I would like.

I flicked my eyes to Loki. His beautiful green eyes were narrowed with suspicion and I could see his clever mind trying to determine what I wasn’t saying.

Visions voice cut through my admiration of Loki. “I cannot say for certain, Ms Lewis. However I would imagine that whatever was lost could be recovered.”

My wide eyes moved back to Vision and I held my breath, too scared to hope. He was saying it could be returned. He ‘imagined’ it could be returned. Considering his abilities, knowledge and power, I couldn’t help the glow if hope in my chest.

Before I forgot myself, I blurted out a Darcy Lewis like, “Awesome.” Delight bubbled in my veins.

“Lady Darcy, have you forgotten that the Space Stone was also involved in the damage caused to the Dr’s mind.” My eyes went wide and I stared blankly at Loki. As the Midgardians would say; ‘Oh Shit.’

“Yes, Ms. Lewis that would certainly be a factor to consider for the repairs of Dr Selvigs mind. I find it bizarre that you would forget such a piece of vital information.” Vision was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out.

“Ah, I haven’t had enough coffee?” I knew the moment I said it, I was caught.

Loki was up, daggers in hand, leaning over me before I was able to let out a rather undignified squeak.

“Lady Darcy, if that is your real name, I suggest you explain what this really is about before I make you.”

With Loki’s intimidating aura pushing down on me from all sides, I had to fight to hold my Seidr still for fear that it would give me away and cause my death. Even with my Seidr, I’d not be strong enough to protect myself from him. I’d never thought I’d have to. I’d never been scared of Loki before, I didn’t like this at all. I felt my face flush and my eyes sting as I looked away trying to avoid looking at the face of the man I love while hatred broadcast itself across his face.

It was at this point that Jane and Thor entered the room, to find the source of the noise.

“Loki, what is this all about?” Thor’s ironically thundering voice shook the room.

“Mr. Odinson, it seems Ms. Lewis is asking questions about the Mind Stone that has put Mr. Laufeyson on guard.” Vision answered.

Jane’s soft, “Uh oh.” had me looking to her, pleadingly, a tear sliding down my cheek. Her sympathetic expression hadn’t gone unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

“Dr. Foster, are you aware of what is happening?” Vision asked, as Loki took a step away from me. He and Thor both watched the exchange of expressions between Jane and I.

Eventually I sighed and bow my head, indicating to Jane that she is free to answer Visions question.

Jane was quiet a moment before, out of the corner of my eye; I saw her turn to Vision.

“Can you see if there is anything amiss in Loki’s memories?”

The room was silent in response to Jane’s bold, unexpected question.

Visions stoic voice filled the void. “With Mr. Laufeyson’s permission, I might determine any abnormalities in his memories.”

It was another few moments before Loki hesitantly stepped towards Vision.

Years ticked by the moments that followed, it felt like ants were crawling across my skin.

The androids words startled me from my all consuming fear. “Mr. Laufeyson, it seems there _is_ an anomaly in your memories. Would you like for me to remove it?”

“Yes.” Loki’s voice sounded perplexed.

I held my breath, my head still bowed, as the room was briefly lit by a yellow flickering of light.

“Oh!”Loki uttered.

It was a single crisp second before his large cool hands framed my face, fingers sifting into my hairline. He lifted my head causing me to gaze into his eyes. The torrent of emotions and more importantly _recognition_ that I saw in them broke the last of my barriers, and like a floodgate, I let myself fall apart in his arms.

Distractedly, I heard Vision explain to Thor and Jane that Loki had magically erased his own memories when he realised that Thanos could and would use his memories against him.

Loki’s quiet heartfelt and slightly panicked apologies, barely heard over my sobbing, only paused as the chilled mist of his Seidr washed over me, eliminating the charm.

It was Thor’s sudden, “Lady Sigyn!” bellowed through the room that caused a wet snicker to escape me. Loki’s answering chucking ghosted across my lips, prompting me to regard him.

His face was no more than an inch away, his wet eyes begging forgiveness that I had already granted and fear of a rejection that would never happen. There was so much said, and not a word spoken until I decided to discard all of his doubt when I mumbled against his lips; “I have missed you much, my dearest Husband.”

 

 


End file.
